The story of the witch mob
by eesaachampminty
Summary: Ever wanted to know why witchs exist in minecraft? Find out in this fun story OCs welcome. Rated T for killing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please no hates ok. Please enjoy.

A long time ago back in the day there was a village. It was the only village in the whole of minecraftia. There were 35 villagers and 28 houses in the village. And no mobs existed in that time except endermen but they never left the end dimension in those days. And there was only 2 miners but they had like no skill so they only found stone, iron and lots of emeralds and sometimes gold. But they used to hoard it amongst themselves.When they found a lot of emeralds they decided to use it as a currency because before people just used to trade. The 2 miners stood on the well where all the lectures and announcements took place the first miner who's name was bob said "we wall toss all these green items we call "emeralds" to you to use to trade with" the whole village nodded and the miners bob and jeff both tossed stone, iron, gold and emeralds all over resulting in a "drop party". After that t a crazy guy tried to make a potion . He used odd ingredients and he put them in a glass bottle and shaked it and mashed the ingredients with his sword (you must be wondoring why they had swords huh?. Because they killed animals and bad people in the village with it). So he used to put 10 drops of lava and 25 drops of milk and mixed it with a carrot and a small gold nugget and the wannbe wizard with the name of Jack took the sick potion and stood on the well and said "I'm the king of the world!" And then threw the sickening potion on the stone floor. Everyone thought he was a complete idiot until the stone block he threw the potion on melted into nothing . The villagers thought it was cool so they gave emeralds for that potion. The wizard then had enough emeralds for sick ingredients which he made potions out of and first tried it and then threw it at the villagers from the well and everyone was extremely happy on the effects and soon he was very popular and everyone used to gather close to the well every day and a potion would be thrown and the villagers loved it. The blacksmith even gave him free iron and gold etc. just for the potions. He was the best person in the village and he was very happy.

Until...?

Thank you for reading this. Please follow and favourite and review.

OCS Wanted Please

OCS for this chapter

Bob (Me)

Jeff (Me)

UNTIL

NEXT TIME


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Steve ruins everything

The next day a fellow Named Steve (the minecraft steve) came along and saw the village and came towards

It. Meanwhile the Wizard was showcasing an invisible potion. Steve thought he might See it. He instantly Saw as miner jeff Disappeared into thin air and came back within 5 minutes perfectly Fine.

However Steve Was jealous and decided to push the Wizard off the top of The well. The people of the town Immediately Grabbed Steve, But Steve Said "Wait guys see this". Steve pulled out a shiny diamond. All the villagers let go of steve and were very excited as they did not know what a diamond is. Steve then said guys please don't hurt me I will show you new things You don't know. Steve said "Everyday I will stand on the well and show you something new". The villagers were so happy. Meanwhile The wizard was very angry and decided that he will try to poison steve with a Potion. It wasn't long UNTIL...

Ok guys catch you guys next time/week

Oh man no ocs from you guys :(

UNTIL

NEXT TIME...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A bad day

A/N

The wizard is the witch mob ok guys

the next month Steve showed the villagers a lot of new stuff like obsidian,redstone,jukebox etc. The wizard made the poison made 35 poison potions in the month. He is gonna poison everybody today at the well. While making his way to the well. The blacksmith said hi (the blacksmith was literally the only guy who cared for him) the wizard said "hey there please give me a gold sword to slay Steve with". the blacksmith said "ok I don't really like that fella, you gonna kill him today, if you are, let me help". The wizard said yes and they were off. Today steve built a weird obsidian frame. He said "Today I will show you guys the nether". everybody roared In excitement. One guy by the name of Tabi said "what's the nether". Tabi was a guy with brown curly hair and wears a pink villager robe unlike the regular brown robes. Some people thought he was the priest because of his robe. He has nice colloused hands (that's right people used to have hands in those days) and has brown eyes, he's Strong too. But it was too late for steve to show them the nether. The Blacksmith and The wizard threw the poison potions everywhere poisoning everybody. 20 people died from that and only 15 along with steve were only 3 children left. The blacksmith and the wizard got poisoned too. All the survivors hands melted off into a big bulky cube as there hands. Steve raged badly and screamed whilst running at the blacksmith to deliver a big pound with a diamond sword at the blacksmith to kill him. The wizard however grabbed the 3 kids and ran far into the swamplands. Steve gave everyone golden apples to cure everyone. The wizard cured the children by a potion. The wizard had nothing but a gold sword after that, he just ran as far as he could. After 400 blocks he crashed with the children on the ground and slept until the next morning.

Hey guys how was that.

WE GOT AN OC YAY

Thanks guys you rock

Ocs for this story

Tabi (CrAzYmajestical)

I need ocs for the children or otherwise I'm gonna name them myself.

UNTIL

NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : a house

WE ARE BACK

Sorry about the late update. I will try to post it on sunday/saturday or whenever I get time.

No ocs :(

Anyway I will just have to name the children myself

ENJOY

So the next morning the wizard woke up. He didn't know what to do. He saw his golden sword and said "You know what let's chop wood with this". The children were still asleep. The wizard found a tree and smashed it broken with his sword. He realised his hands never melted quickly folded his arms in fear that the children will faint if they saw him. He harvested about 5 more trees and his sword broke. The sword snapped in half and the children woke up. The wizard had 36 pieces of wood. He said to himself "I need a crafting table* to make an axe,or sword or well, anything. Well no one told me how to make a crafting table* so I will have to ask these kids how to make this".

A quick note:

Crafting table: (not the typical crafting table you know)the revolutionary invention made by Steve. Simply place blocks in a BIG 3x3 grid and pull out the result in the big box and get your item. Requires 1 block of wood chopped into wood planks and takes 1 minute to build.

he wizard woke up the children. The wizard told them to make a crafting table. They all said no. The wizard slapped them all and then they only listened. He gave them one block of wood to make it. They started building. A minute later,The wizard used the crafting table to make a wooden axe,sword,pickaxe,shovel and wood planks. started to build a hut out of wood planks. The hut was finished that following day. The kids helped too. That night The wizard asked the children "What's your names huh little ones?" in a sweet voice. The first one, with black hair and black eyes. He had a big mark on his face replied "My name's Mark". The second one with the brown hair and green eyes said "My names Baby Bob and he's name is Baby Jeff". Baby Jeff had Brown hair and blue eyes. The wizard and the kids slept for the night

Meanwhile The villagers were burying the dead people. They struggled with there block hands but they did it. Everybody got a cobblestone grave.

The whole village slept for the night.

Steve said loudly "Hey guys where's bob and jeff?"

Thanks for reading this

OCS WANTED

OCS for this story:

Baby jeff (me)

Baby bob (me)

Mark (me)

UNTIL

NEXT TIME


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A great discovery

We are back

We got an oc YEAH :)

Credits to everybody who reads this.

Please sumbit more ocs AND

ENJOY

The next morning everybody was hungry, so the wizard and the kids went for a walk to find food. Instead of finding a cow or any food he found something better, a trail of torches leading to a cave in the distance. The wizard thought to himself "Hehe, must be bob and jeff, Now TIME TO KILL THEM AND ROB THEM. Haha they are so weak, they can't even fight propley! Hahahahahaha". They ran and followed the trail. In no time they were there at the cave. They all followed the trail until they saw bob and jeff mining some gold. The wizard thought "Yes, now when I kill them I can steal there GOLD, yes gold gold gold!. I can't believe it, not even Weak Wood or Stupid Stone or Insignificant Iron or plainly Dum Diamond. Its Gold!" He cheered himself in his mind.

Back in the village there were now only 8 villagers. Steve said to Tabi and a girl named Radha "the three of us will find jeff and bob". He gave them all 2 diamond swords and one for himself. He said "ok this is my last diamond equipment, take these too". He gave them full iron armor, he had full diamond armor. Steve said " I think bob and jeff went to the swamplands, That means that the wizard and the children are there too! We must kill the wizard and rescue bob and jeff and the kids".

Steve command them. They all ran like the wind out of the village. Radha had green eyes and an ender sweater. She believed that one day an enderman will come an destroy everything. She never told anybody this and she's quiet. She has red shoes and blue jeans. They all ran like the wind.

Meanwhile bob and jeffs bodys lay on the bloody ground. The wizard looted them and stile their stuff. They only had 6 gold ingots and 10 Iron ingots and 5 diamonds. The wizard ran home to the witch hut. In the distance he saw Steve, Radha and Tabi charging towards him. He quickly crafted a Gold sword and some gold boots. He also crafted a diamond helmet and a iron chestplate.

All he had was 2 iron ingots.

He pulled out his sword ready to fight.

He shoved the children in the hut.

He ran and charged...

Come back next time to see what happens.

Yay we got an oc

Radha (Redradha48)

Guys review and send ocs in.

You guys rock

UNTIL

NEXT TIME/NEXT WEEK


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : the Final battle

Last chapter

Hey guys

We are back

No ocs :(

Anyway

ENJOY

The wizard ran fast into the trio at speed. He jumped and tried to smash steve in his head, but steve kicked him off. Steve said "Radha follow me Tabi you fight him".The wizard ran back and charged again, this time trying to hit Tabi. Tabi got hit hard with the gold sword. It pierced through his armor, but it didn't cut him. The wizard pulled out his sword not finding blood on it he screamed. Tabi wacked The wizard with his sword in his helmet. His sword pierced his helmet, but it didn't cut him. Meanwhile Steve and Radha came charging from behind and delivered a big blow into the wizards back lanching him far. The wizard was almost dead, Blood pouring from his back. Radha,Steve and Tabi ran to him and said "any last words". The wizard quickly stood up and grabbed his gold sword and screamed "not today, NOT TODAY!" As he threw his sword at Tabi, threw the huge hole which he had made, killing him. Steve screamed and killed him with his diamond sword. They saw bob and jeffs head in his inventory. Steve and Radha cried at the death of bob and jeff. They totally forgot about the children and went back home. The children thought when the wizard was coming back. It was soon dark and they slept.

(About 20 Years Later)

The children were grown, all of them became evil Wizards and now they have many many wizard huts and wizards scatterd across minecraftia. They are out there to kill steve. And that's why Witchs exist in minecraft.

So we come to an end to this fun story.

THE

END

Be sure to read my other stories that I will make soon. Thank you for reading.

Please review. Rate from 1 to 10. Please supply positive feedback.

UNTIL

NEXT TIME


End file.
